Typically, large multi-colored golf umbrellas are strapped onto a golf bag, whether the bag is being carried by a golfer or some type of golf cart. In order to use the umbrella, the golfer must hold the umbrella in one hand and carry the bag or pull the golf cart with the other hand. When making a shot, the golfer must put the umbrella down on the ground, thereby exposing the golfer and the equipment in the golf bag to the rain. Also, when the umbrella is on the ground, a gust of wind can blow the umbrella away from the golfer.
One attempt to avoid the above-described problems involves providing a pull-type golf cart with a built-in umbrella holder which is large enough to store a closed golf umbrella (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,934). In use, the golf umbrella is removed from the holder and mounted thereon in various different positions. Because the holder is provided as original equipment on the golf cart, the complexity and hence the manufacturing costs of the cart are increased. Moreover, the holder is not suitable for retrofitting onto existing golf carts.
British Pat. No. 1,052,414 discloses, in one embodiment (see FIGS. 7 and 8), an umbrella holder which is adapted to be releasably clamped to a handle of a pull-type golf cart. The holder includes a tubular socket adapted to receive the handle of an open golf umbrella, no provision beng made for holding the umbrella when it is closed. Although the height of the socket relative to the handle of the golf cart can be adjusted, the adjustability of the holder is limited to three specific elevations. Also, the angle of inclination of the socket and hence the umbrella can be adjusted.